This invention relates to an electrical connector and especially a flexible connector for coupling together two electronic components to allow a certain degree of freedom of movement.
Many portable devices, such as mobile telephones and personal organisers, include two parts which are hinged together, an electrical connector being provided to connect the electrical components in the two parts. This electrical connector is clearly exposed to wear owing to the frequent opening and closing of the device.
An example of a flexible connector for use with a hinged device is shown in UK Patent application no. 2300 670. This flexible connector has an elongate body which passes though a cylinder in the hinge. This cylinder is designed to enable the connector to be routed so that the hinge elements move without the conductor being damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,730 describes a coupler which comprises a wire-like elongate body which undergoes a torsional twisting and untwisting as the device is opened and closed. Thus the wire coupler twists and flexes when the device is opened.
In accordance with the invention there is provided an electronic which includes at least a first part and a second part, the first part and second part being movable between a first closed position and a second open position; a hinge for coupling together the first part and the second part, the hinge providing an axis of rotation and including a knuckle on the first part and a knuckle on the second part; an electrical connector for connecting electronic components housed in the first part and the second part, said connector being routed via the hinge; wherein the electrical connector includes an elongate body having a helical turn along its length which helical turn extends from within the knuckle on the first part to within the knuckle on the second part.
Preferably the helical turn is a 360xc2x0 turn and a 180xc2x0 loop is provided adjacent to the helical turn.
In a second aspect of the invention, an electrical connector comprises an elongate body having a helical turn along its length.
In third aspect of the invention an electrical connector for connecting together at least two electronic components, comprises a first and a second end and a first section, one end of which is the first end connectable to a first component; a second section at an oblique angle to the first section for forming a helical turn in the connector; and a third section, parallel to the first, for connection to a second component.
Preferably the electrical connector further comprises: a fourth section connected to the third, at right-angles to the third; a fifth section at right-angles to the fourth section; a sixth section at right-angles to the fifth, the sixth section having an end connectable to a second component; the third, fourth, fifth and sixth sections being arranged in a step formation leading generally in the same direction as the second section.
In a further aspect of the invention a method of assembling an electronic device having at least two parts coupled together in a hinged manner, said method comprising: taking a connector according to the invention; connecting the first end of the connector to a first component of the device; forming a helical turn from the second oblique portion of the connector; locating the helical turn in a hinge element of the device; and attaching the second end of the connector to the second component.
Thus the invention provides a simple connector which may be assembled without additional parts and thus provides an easy assembly implementation. In addition such an electrical connector is able to withstand many open and shut operations of a device since it is only subjected to longitudinal forces along the length of the connector.